


Like The Roses

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Timothée Chalamet, Don't copy to another site, Fucking, Handcuffs, Hook-Up, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Police Officer Armie Hammer, Sexual Content, Short Story, Smut, Top Armie Hammer, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: The police are called in to bring Timothée home to his parents after he has once again run away. He refuses to go home though, and he would rather spend a night out on the street. Officer Hammer won't let this happen, so he suggests the teenager comes home with him for the night instead.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 40
Kudos: 151





	Like The Roses

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Hi!  
> I wrote this a few months ago after a conversation with some fellow CMBYN-fanfic writers about the idea of 'Armie as a cop'. So I have to thank them for inspiring me to write this. You know who you are. Or maybe not, because it's been months. But oh well. 😆  
> Enjoy!!  
> Xx

Armie is on his way home after a long day’s work, wanting nothing more than to get changed and crash down on the couch with yesterday’s leftovers and watch Netflix. But when he recognizes the young man out on the street, heading towards the worst part of town, he knows he can’t turn his back on him, even if he’s off-duty. So he parks his car, and he follows the young man until he has caught up with him.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks, making the young man look up, and when he recognizes the police offer who has had to deal with him far too many times over the last months, he flashes a sheepish grin. “What was it this time?”

“Nothing.” Timothée shrugs. “I’m just out for a walk.”

“Do your parents know?”

“Not really.”

“What happened?” Armie asks, but Timothée just shrugs his shoulders again, looking down at the ground. “How about I bring you home? It’s late, and you shouldn’t be here. Especially not on your own.”

“I’m not on my own,” Timothée quickly says, “You’re here.”

“Come on, let’s go.” The young police officer smiles, but when Timothée is about to walk on, the smile quickly leaves his face. “You know what happened last week, don’t you?”

“So?” Timothée asks. “I told you, I’m not doing that stuff. That guy you saw me with only came over to me to ask for directions, not because I’m…”

“I know,” Armie quickly says, “but the men who attacked that boy, they are not the kind of people who ask for your consent, Timothée. So let’s go home. Whatever happened with your parents this time, I’m sure it isn’t as bad as it seems.”

“I’m not going back there.”

“Then will you at least let me buy you something to eat? Let’s get you off these streets, yeah?” Armie offers, and the teenager looks like he is about to reject his offer, but then he nods. He follows Armie into the café across the street, where Armie orders them both today’s special, Timothée attacking his burger as soon as the waitress sets down his plate.

“What happened today?” Armie asks, having seen Timothée out on the streets at night, unwilling to go home, so many times, that most of his colleagues have already given up on him. At first he had been treated like any runaway kid, but the more times they were told to keep an eye out for him, the more they had had to put up with his stubborn attitude, nine out of ten times resulting in having to threaten to arrest him, unless he would get into the car, the more his colleagues had come to see him as nothing but a troublemaker.

Armie isn’t ready to give up on him though, and as he watches him downing his soda, he can’t help but smile to himself. Sure enough, Timothée had called him every name under the sun, one time he had even tried to fight him, but Armie had always seen right through it. He had seen that it was nothing more than an act, so most of the time when the teenager refuses to go home, he will simply sit with him, and listen to him until he finally agrees to go home.

But Armie can tell that that is not going to work tonight.

“Did you get into trouble?”

Timothée shakes his head, but he continues eating, obviously not going to explain himself.

“You know I have no choice but to bring you home to your parents, don’t you?” Armie asks. “They’ll be worried sick about you.”

“They don’t care.”

“Yeah, they do. Why do you think they keep calling us, every time you disappear? They love you, man.”

“Whatever.” Timothée shrugs, before stuffing his last fries into his mouth. “I’m not going home. Thanks for the food and everything, but I can’t go back.”

“Why?” Armie asks. “It’s not going to help anyone if you keep running away. These arguments you keep having with your parents…”

“They keep telling me what to do.”

“Yeah,” Armie laughs. “They are your parents. They are trying to look out for you. I know it sucks, but you’re just going to have to put up with it. Besides, you’ll be off to college soon, won’t you?”

“Not until next year.”

“Can’t you stick it out for just a few more months?” Armie asks, but the young man is actively avoiding his eyes, his hands nervously fumbling with the straw in his glass. “It’s not safe out there, Timothée. I am not trying to tell you what to do, but…”

“It’s your job?”

“Yeah, it is.” Armie nods. “But I also don’t want to see you get hurt. This kid that was attacked, he is still in hospital. Do you really want to risk ending up like him?”

“I know how to look out for myself,” Timothée tries, but Armie can see that this is just another act.

“You have got to stop doing this, man. I know you think it won’t happen to you, but you have no idea what it will do to you if you do get hurt. You think your mom and dad telling you to stop seeing the girl you like, or them telling you you can’t smoke pot is bad? Imagine getting stabbed,” Armie says, Timothée looking more and more embarrassed with every word. “Imagine what that kid is going through right now, having to deal with what those guys did to him. You think you have it bad?”

“I know, but…”

“No,” Armie cuts him off, “No but. Please stop doing this, Timothée.”

Timothée gives a small nod, but when Armie reaches out to place a hand on his, he quickly pulls away.

“Please let me take you home to your parents.”

“I can’t,” Timothée mumbles, and after everything he has just said, Armie knows that there is no point arguing.

“Then how about you come home with me?” he suggests, and the young man looks up at him with a confused look on his face. “You can sleep on the couch, then first thing tomorrow morning, I’m taking you home.”

“Are you even allowed to do that?”

“Probably not,” Armie admits, flashing an uncomfortable grin. “But if it keeps you off the street…”

“If I get into your car, you’re not going to drive me to my parents, are you?”

“I won’t. I promise,” Armie says, and he sticks out his hand. Timothée shakes it, a grin spreading all over his face. “But you will have to text your parents and let them know you’re safe, okay?”

“Whatever.”

“Timothée!”

“Fine. I will text them,” Timothée says, rolling his eyes, his hand still gripping onto Armie’s.

“But this is a one-time thing. If you run away again…”

“I know.”

* * *

Armie had made up the couch for Timothée to sleep on, before heading off to the bedroom. He hadn’t hesitated to take the young man home with him, but now that he is kicking off his shoes, it is starting to dawn on him that although he must have spent hours and hours with him, he doesn’t actually know him. For all he knows, by the time he gets back in the living room tomorrow morning, Timothée will have robbed him blind.

He tries to ignore his doubts though, and he unzips his pants so he can get changed for bed. But when the bedroom door opens, he quickly zips back up, and he turns around.

“Are you okay?” he asks, but Timothée just nods. “Anything I can help you with?”

There is something in the way the young man is staring at him that is making Armie feel a little uneasy, but he can’t deny that it also makes him feel a kind of excitement which he knows he definitely should not be feeling.

Timothée comes over to him, and without saying a word, he drops down to his knees. He begins to palm Armie’s cock through his pants, but it’s not even his touch that is getting to the young police officer. It is the look on his face, which is one of lust, and determination. He seems to be so sure of what he is doing, that Armie hesitates for a moment, before putting his hand on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” he asks, but Timothée ignores him. Armie knows that he should be putting a stop to this, not only because Timothée is years younger than he is, but also because he knows what will happen if anyone were to find out about this. He has worked so hard to become a cop, and it could all be ruined by this one moment. Yet when Timothée brings his face to his crotch, and he begins to rub his face into it, letting out a satisfied moan, Armie knows that he is not going to stop this.

Timothée unzips Armie’s pants, before sliding them down to the floor, and when he sees the large bulge in the police offer’s underwear, he gets the biggest grin on his face.

“Timothée…,” Armie tries, but when the teenager hooks his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, before slowly, teasingly sliding them down, the words he was going to say leave his mind. All he can think of is Timothée, who is staring up at him with that big, daring grin of his.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for months,” Timothée admits, and for a moment, Armie thinks he is just kidding, mocking him even. But when he wraps his mouth around his cock, letting out another satisfied moan, Armie realises that this really hasn’t all been one big tease.

Armie has had his cock sucked by plenty of girlfriends before, but it had never felt quite like this. There is something about the feel of Timothée’s mouth, of the way his hand is massaging his balls, his other gripping tightly onto the base of his cock, putting just the right amount of pressure on it, that makes it feel like nothing he has ever felt before.

He brings his hand to the back of Timothée’s head, and he begins to guide him, carefully at first, not wanting to hurt him or scare him off. But when he slowly guides him to take his full length in, he keeps his head there for a moment, before slightly tugging at his hair to pull him away from his cock again. Timothée stares up at him, his eyes big, bright, this clearly as good for him as it is for Armie. If not better.

Armie grabs him by the hair, and he pulls his head back, just to see more of his face, and for a moment he is taken aback by his own action, but when Timothée reacts by biting his lip, trying his very best to be seductive, he can’t help but laugh.

“I want you, Armie,” Timothée admits, his hands gripping tightly onto the police officer’s ass. “Will you fuck me?”

“I can’t.”

“Please?”

Timothée leans down, and he trails his tongue over the length of Armie’s cock, before slowly, teasingly licking his balls, and when he takes them into his mouth, Armie can’t hold back a groan. Timothée is all too aware of his reaction, so he does it again, but this time Armie knows what to expect, and he manages to keep to himself just how good this is.

Timothée takes his cock into his mouth again, bopping his head up and down, his face slowly becoming redder. Armie places his hand on the back of the teenager’s head again, and he begins to thrust his hip forwards, forcing him to take him all the way in. Timothée doesn’t seem to mind though, far from it. And when Armie finally lets go of him, he sits back, a confident smirk on his face.

“Fuck,” Armie laughs, as he brushes his hand through the young man’s curls. “We really shouldn’t be doing this.”

“It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.” Timothée grins. “But if you want to stop now…”

“You are such a fucking tease,” Armie laughs, when the young man begins to stroke his own cock through his boxers, biting his lip as he is looking up at him. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me here,” Armie admits, but then he sighs. “But I need to ask, man. Is this what you do, when you’re out there on the street?”

“No!” Timothée spits out. “Are you kidding me? I told you, didn’t I? I hang out with those homeless guys, and they usually look after me. But not like this. What is wrong with you? Did you really think I would let some dirty old guy I don’t even know fuck me?”

“You can’t tell me that you haven’t done this before,” Armie says, and Timothée gets up. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and he looks down at the floor, an embarrassed look on his face. “Did something happen to you?”

“No!” Timothée says, before rolling his eyes. “I went out with this guy for a couple of months, so that’s how…,” he mutters, nudging his head into the direction of Armie’s cock. “Fuck you for thinking I let guys fuck me for money.”

“You know why I had to ask.”

“Yeah, well…,” Timothée mumbles, before a small, mischievous smile begins to form on his lips. “Fuck you.”

Armie can see that he has already been forgiven, and when Timothée comes up to him again, he places his hands on the sides of his neck, almost leaning in to kiss him. But then he just smiles, and he steps away from him. Timothée seems to have noticed though, because he closes the distance between them, that smirk now back on his face.

He brings their mouths together, and although Armie had just seen how much he is longing for him, he is still shocked to find how hungry his kiss is, how his tongue seems to be wanting to explore every inch of his mouth, wanting to taste him and take as much of him in as possible. His hands have already found their way back to Armie’s ass, and he is tightly gripping onto them, while grinding their hips together, the fabric of his boxers the only thing still between them.

“Wow,” Armie laughs, when Timothée breaks their kiss, “This is great, and I think you’re… yeah. But we can’t do this.”

“You know you want it too,” Timothée purrs into Armie’s ear, his hands still massaging his ass, until he slides a finger in between his cheeks, and he teases his finger over his hole. It makes the police offer arch his ass back against his touch, and he quickly closes his eyes, embarrassed by his own reaction at the slight touch.

But when he opens them again, and he finds Timothée still staring at him with that big, knowing grin on his face, he kisses him again, knowing fully well how this is going to end.

“Do you have lube?” Timothée asks, and Armie can’t help but laugh at his straightforwardness, his impatience. “Condoms?”

“There should be some lube in the bathroom cupboard, but I don’t think I have any condoms.”

“No condoms?” Timothée asks, as he steps away from him, already making his way over to the door. “Did your parents never give you the safe sex speech?”

“I didn’t…,” Armie begins, but when the young man turns around, a teasing grin on his face, he just shakes his head, smiling to himself.

“Are you okay to do it without?”

“Sure.” Armie nods, “Are you?”

“You don’t fuck around or something, right?” Timothée asks. “Because I’m cool to go out and buy some, if…”

“I don’t,” Armie laughs. “I don’t have any because I never used them with my girlfriend.”

“She took care of that stuff?”

“Something like that.” Armie smiles, trying not to think about the woman with whom he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life. Who had lured him in, telling him everything he had wanted to hear, but who had simply packed up and left one day, only leaving a note.

“So… lube?”

“It should be in the cupboard, or maybe in the drawer… do you want me to go look for it?” Armie asks, but Timothée has already left the room. So he sits down on the couch, leaning his head back, for just a moment trying to wrap his head around what is happening, what is about to happen. There is still that voice in the back of his mind, telling him that this is going against everything he is meant to be. He is supposed to be a police officer, looking out for others. Making sure to protect them and keep them safe. Yet somehow it feels like he is taking advantage of the vulnerable young man. It definitely does not feel like he is protecting him.

But when Timothée steps back into the room, he looks back up at him. Timothée shows him the bottle in his hand, making Armie feel a little uneasy, because it was his girlfriend who had bought it, only days before she had left.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Armie asks, but the young man just laughs, as he slides down his boxers and steps out of them. “I mean it, Timothée. You’re not doing this because you feel like you owe me something, or…?”

“You think I’m doing this to say thank you?” Timothée laughs, before opening the bottle, and squeezing out a small amount of lube into his hand. He reaches back, and he begins to spread it out in between his cheeks, and just seeing him standing there, touching himself, it makes Armie want to go up to him, push him onto the bed and fuck him right then and there. But he stays seated, and he watches as Timothée begins to push his fingers into his own ass, whimpering softly at his own touch.

“Fuck, you’re hot when you do that,” Armie laughs, but it’s nervous laughter, and it makes Timothée turn his attention towards him again. He comes over to Armie, and he climbs onto his lap, their faces now almost touching. But every time Armie is about to kiss him, he leans back, and his teasing is doing things to the police officer which he knows he should not and cannot ever speak about. So he leans in, and he begins to kiss the younger man’s throat, before placing a trail of kisses up to his ear. But before he can even say what he was about to say, Timothée grabs his face, and he begins to kiss him, his kisses still hungry and uncontrolled.

“I want to feel you…,” Timothée groans, before placing a kiss on Armie’s lips. “… inside of me.”

He reaches out, picks the lube back up, and squeezes out a load on Armie’s cock. He begins to stroke him, his mouth searching for Armie’s again, and it’s the feeling of Timothée stroking his cock, rubbing it against his own, that is enough for Armie to get hard again in no time at all.

Timothée adjusts himself, making himself comfortable, before taking Armie’s cock and guiding it into his ass. But when Armie feels how tight the young man’s ass is, he leans his head back, grunting loudly.

Timothée doesn’t let it stop him though, as he grinds his ass down, Armie’s full length now inside of him. He has the biggest grin on his face, but Armie doesn’t even notice, because he still has his head leaned back, the feeling of Timothée’s ass almost too much to bear. But when Timothée begins to ride him, not even easing himself into it, but fully going for it from the get-go, he opens his eyes, unable to hide the shock written all over his face.

“It’s so good,” Timothée groans, before putting his hands on Armie’s shoulders, gripping onto the fabric of his uniform shirt. Armie grabs onto the young man’s hips, and he begins to buck his hips up, and as he does it, Timothée lets out a loud whimper, but it is quickly followed by a big grin.

“You feel so fucking good,” he laughs, before leaning in to kiss the police officer again. But when Armie thrusts his dick further into him again, his head falls down against Armie’s shoulder, and he lets it stay there, his moaning, his begging for more, now so close to Armie’s ear, that he is already beginning to feel like he is going to come.

But Armie doesn’t want to come, not yet, so he gets up, his arms wrapped tightly around Timothée, who hooks his legs around his waist, as Armie carries him over to the bed.

He lays him down, but when he wants to get up, Timothée keeps his legs hooked around him, and it isn’t until he leans down to kiss him, that Timothée releases his grip.

“Did you really have a girlfriend?” Timothée asks, as Armie stands by the bed, looking down at him, giving himself a moment before they continue.

“Yeah,” Armie chuckles uncomfortably, it only now fully hitting him that this was their bedroom, their bed, their sheets.

“What happened?”

“Things didn’t work out, she left… that’s it.”

“When did she leave?” Timothée asks, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Were you still with her when we met?”

“I was,” Armie laughs, when he can almost see the cogs turning in the young man’s head. “Why?”

“I always thought you were gay.” Timothée shrugs, before letting himself fall back onto the bed.

“I’m not.”

“But you’ve been with guys.” Timothée states, his hand mindlessly stroking his cock now, and he isn’t even aware of what the sight is doing to Armie. “It’s not like I’m your first, right?”

When Armie doesn’t answer, Timothée looks back up at him, and when he sees the look on his face, he can’t help but laugh.

“Holy fuck! I’m your first?”

“I’m straight,” Armie says, but Timothée just bursts out laughing again, so he playfully kicks him in the leg, making him look up at him again.

“You are not straight,” Timothée laughs, before sitting up, and wrapping his arms around Armie’s waist to pull him closer. Armie is half-expecting him to start sucking his cock again, but Timothée pushes his shirt up, exposing his stomach, and he begins to place the softest kisses there.

But when Armie begins to unbutton his shirt, Timothée grabs onto his hand, and he pushes it away.

“Keep it on,” he says, a smile forming on his lips. “You look hot in it.”

“Let me guess, you have always wanted to fuck a cop?” Armie laughs, but Timothée just smiles, before pressing another kiss onto his stomach.

“Just you,” he mumbles, and there is something so soft in him in that moment, that all Armie can do is stare at him, wanting nothing more than to figure him out. Because this ‘trouble-maker’, this runaway, this boy with the big mouth, always getting himself into trouble, he seems to have gone now. And although Armie had known that his brazen exterior had been an act, this is not what he was expecting to find behind the façade.

But when Timothée looks back up at him, the softness is gone, and Armie can tell by the grin on his face that he is already planning his next move.

“What?” he laughs, but the grin on the young man’s face only grows bigger. “Do I even want to know?”

“Do you have your handcuffs here at home?”

“I do,” Armie laughs. “Why?”

“Where are they?”

“Over there.”

Armie nudges his head into the direction of his wardrobe, and before he can even open his mouth to explain that he definitely is not allowed to use his handcuffs outside of work, Timothée has already gotten up to grab them.

“Lie down,” the young man demands, and Armie can’t help but laugh, but when he doesn’t move, Timothée steps back up to him, and he pulls him by the front of his shirt, a mischievous grin on his face. “Lie down!”

“Fucking hell,” Armie laughs, tonight’s events still not fully getting through to him, and he is certain that he will end up regretting this in the morning. But he does as he is told, too curious, too turned on to refuse.

He lies back, and when Timothée pushes his arms up to the metal bars of the bed, he feels an excitement building up in him, having never done anything like this ever before. Timothée puts the handcuffs on him, making sure to have him cuffed to the bed, and Armie was still half-expecting it to be a joke, but when he tries to get his hands out of them, he realizes that he is now fully at the mercy of the young man.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” Timothée asks, teasing his fingers over the police officer’s arm, down to his armpit, where he places a soft kiss through the fabric of his shirt, his touch giving Armie chills all over.

“What are you doing to me?” Armie mutters, not even talking about the physical aspect, but rather the thoughts that are going through his mind right now. The things the young man is making him feel, things he didn’t think he would ever feel. The things he is making him want to do, want to experience.

Timothée has no way of knowing what is going through Armie’s mind though, so he just kisses him, his hand already having begun to stroke his cock.

But when he gets up from off the bed, Armie feels any kind of excitement leaving him, because here he is, cuffed to the bed, and if Timothée decides to leave now, there is nothing he can do about it. He wouldn’t even know how to get himself out of this, and he can already see himself lying here, his colleagues knocking down his door to check on him, only to find him like this.

“You thought I was going to leave?” Timothée laughs, when he turns around after having picked up the lube which was left on the couch, and he sees the panic in Armie’s eyes. “Fuck no!” he laughs. “And miss out on this? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” he asks, but Armie doesn’t answer. “I almost kissed you so many times, but I didn’t want to get you into trouble.”

“And you do now?” Armie laughs, as Timothée squeezes out more lube onto his hand.

“No. But no one will see us here.” Timothée shrugs, his hand reaching back, so he can lube himself up again. “No one will ever have to find out about this.”

“I don’t even know what this is,” Armie chuckles uncomfortably, but when Timothée climbs back onto the bed, his eyes still filled with lust, all he wants to do is reach out and touch him.

“Sure you do.” Timothée grins, leaning down to place a kiss onto Armie’s lips, before climbing onto him, his legs straddling his sides. Without hesitation, he grabs onto Armie’s cock, and he guides it back into his ass, the feeling once again making Armie groan out. But this time he is unable to move, and when the young man begins to ride him, his hands firmly placed on his chest, it leaves him squirming underneath him.

“Fuck me!” Timothée moans, the sounds of pleasure coming out of him mixing in with his cusses. The sight of the young man riding him, his face going redder by the second, his chest slowly flaring up, it is making Armie feel things he has never felt before, and the thought crosses his mind that maybe this is why none of his relationships have worked out. But when Timothée leans back, steadying himself with one hand on the bed, bringing the other down to his cock, before beginning to pump away on it, any thought about his ex-girlfriends quickly leave Armie’s mind. He can’t stop staring at Timothée touching himself, while still riding his cock, moaning loudly, cussing out every time it hits just the right spot.

“Fuck, Armie!” Timothée moans out, and before the police officer’s name has even fully left his mouth, he has already come, his cum now all over Armie’s shirt. There is no time for Armie to even think about it though, because Timothée is already climbing off him, and for a moment it seems like he is going to leave Armie hanging. But then he brings his mouth down to his cock, ready to finish what he had started earlier.

Armie can’t help but remember his own action from before, how he had fucked the young man’s mouth, how it had felt like he had almost lost control of himself, because his own desire had taken over. But this time his hands are cuffed to the bed, and there is no way for him to touch Timothée, let alone push him into sucking him off. Timothée seems to remember how he likes it though, because he begins to stroke his length, putting just the right amount of pressure on it, while sucking the head, before taking it all in again, the action making Armie pull against the handcuffs, wanting his hands freed, just so he can touch Timothée. The desire is growing stronger by the second, but there is no way to free himself, not unless Timothée wants him free, and Timothée definitely knows it, because every time Armie strains against the handcuffs, he flashes him that big grin of his.

“Not yet.” He grins, before wrapping his mouth around Armie’s cock again. It is only a matter of moments before Armie comes though, and the feelings of the young man’s warm mouth still wrapped around him, guiding him through his orgasm, it makes him feel such a high, that for a moment he just lies there, panting, both his body and mind seeming unable to process what has just happened.

But when Timothée places a hand on the side of his face, before kissing him, he snaps out of it. He kisses him back, still wanting nothing more than to touch him, if even just to hold him.

“You have a key for these, right?” Timothée smirks, when he sits up. “I probably should have checked before I put them on you…”

“You think?” Armie laughs, playfully nudging his knee against the young man’s leg. “The keys are in my jacket.”

“The jacket you left in the car?” Timothée asks, a sick feeling dawning on Armie. But when the teenager leans down to kiss him again, before letting out a chuckle, he shakes his head, smiling to himself. “I’m just kidding.”

Timothée jumps up, and he leaves the bedroom, leaving Armie feeling very vulnerable right now. But within seconds, Timothée appears again, the set of keys in his hand, and he quickly releases him from the handcuffs.

Armie doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the young man, and he pulls him in for a kiss, before pulling him down into his arms.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Timothée whispers, as he wraps his leg around Armie’s, before burying his face into his chest.

“Sure.” Armie smiles into his hair, not at all displeased at the thought of having the young man spending the night in his bed. “Let me get out of this first, yeah?”

“No.”

“Tim…”

“Keep it on,” Timothée mumbles, but Armie kisses the top of his head, before climbing out of the bed, and taking off his shirt. He can’t help but notice the young man staring up at him, a big pout on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s not the last time you’ll see me wearing it,” Armie laughs, and Timothée raises an eyebrow. “I mean…”

“You mean what?” Timothée teases. “Huh?”

“Let’s just go to sleep, yeah?” Armie laughs, before turning off the lights and getting back into bed, and even before he has pulled the covers over him, Timothée has curled up against him again.

* * *

“So why did you run away this time?” Armie asks, when they are in the car after an uncomfortable morning full of tension. Armie could tell that Timothée would not stop him if he were to kiss him again, if they were to continue where they had left things the night before, but after a sleepless night, he knew it would be best to leave things as they are.

The tension is still between them though, and after Armie had come out of the bathroom, wearing a clean uniform, Timothée had not even tried to hide how much he had liked the look of him. Armie had almost jumped him, right then and there. But he had been able to keep his hands to himself, and after a long discussion, he had finally managed to get him into the car to take him back home.

“There was just stuff with my parents.” Timothée shrugs. “You know…”

“What stuff?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It mattered enough to run away,” Armie says, but when the young man looks at him, he struggles to keep his professional distance. He wants to reach out, take his hand in his, tell him that it’s going to be okay, that he will look after him. But instead, he continues. “You have been lucky so far, but one day your luck is going to run out.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt, man,” Armie sighs.

“Like you care,” Timothée mumbles, and Armie can see that the closer they are getting to his home, the more he is starting to crawl back into his shell. So Armie parks the car, and against his every professional instinct, he places his hands on the sides of the teenager’s neck, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“I care, Tim,” he says, “Last night… I care, okay? If something were to happen to you…”

Timothée gives a small nod, but Armie can see that his words aren’t getting through to him, that he is too far gone. So he kisses him, hoping that that will get through to him, if not now, then hopefully later.

* * *

“Oh, thank God!” Timothée’s mother says, as soon as she opens the door, and she finds her son standing there, healthy and unharmed. “Thank you so much, officer…”

“Hammer. Armie.”

“Thank you so much, officer Hammer. You have no idea how worried we were!”

“I’m fine, mom.” Timothée rolls his eyes, walking past his mother into the house.

“Where have you been?” his mother asks, so he turns back around, but he only shrugs his shoulders, and he doesn’t answer. “Please, Timothée, your father and I were worried sick. Your sister…”

“Just get off my back, will you?” Timothée spits out, and Armie can see how much his mother is already getting to him, even though it has only been a minute. “I told you, I’m fine.”

“He isn’t in trouble, is he? If it’s drugs…”

“He is not in trouble,” Armie quickly says, and he flashes a polite smile. “He has been good.”

A grin spreads all over Timothée’s face, but when he lets out a chuckle, his mother glares at him, not understanding what is so funny.

“Don’t you think the police have better things to do than look after you every time?” she asks. “They could spend their time…”

“Then stop calling them.” Timothée shrugs. “Can I go now?”

“Do you have anything to say?” his mother asks, nudging her head into Armie’s direction. “Timothée!”

“Sorry,” Timothée mumbles, but as soon as his mother has looked away from him, a grin comes back onto his face. “Thank you. _Officer Hammer._ ”

Armie struggles to keep a straight face, last night’s events definitely still on his mind, but when Timothée’s mother begins to rant at him about what had happened yesterday, while Timothée walks off, it quickly makes him snap out of it.

By the time Armie gets into his car, Timothée’s mother’s words are ringing in his ears, and it takes him a moment to come to himself. He knows that she means well, but he can only imagine how Timothée must be feeling, why he would run away, just to feel like his every move isn’t watched, even if it means that he will have to sleep rough for the night. Armie doubts that Timothée will be spending any more nights out on the street though, because when he looks up, he finds the young man watching him from his bedroom window.

Last night flashes through his mind, and although he knows that it shouldn’t have happened, he can tell from the confident smirk on Timothée’s face that their paths will cross again. Last night was only the beginning.


End file.
